


Old Languages and Banter

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Ald Chimeris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup





	Old Languages and Banter

They had set up camp in an old ruin, there was no life around them so they were safe; so long as the cliff racer screaming in the distance didn’t come any closer. The wind was calm enough, only a little breeze would pass every now and then, but the fire they sat around kept Nereval warm enough. In utter silence they say, the old commander staring into the embers, lost in his own thoughts, while the dunmer was reading a book she had picked up from Divayth.

 

“Nerevar, do you know any Ald Chimeris?” She asked quietly. She did not want to raise her voice any higher, the peacefulness of nature around them was perfect.

 

Nerevar glanced at the book she was reading, an old song book written before the Chimer were cursed and he smiled, moving to sit next to her. “I do, what would you like me to translate?”

 

“Not translate.” She murmured, “How do you say these words?” She pointed at the page, “The translation is on the other page, I just don’t know how to get my tongue around the words.”

 

He took a moment to take in the words, it had been a while since he had last spoke the language, as he had mostly spoke the common tongue of Tamriel as a slave.

 

Then he spoke them, letting them roll over his tongue slowly so that Nereval could pick up on each pressing syllable.

 

__“Resdayniil kan tarcel, Ghardooni ye fevel, Arcta nu malatanya, Vengha ehlnada-dra, Nu nu vane Mentanane.”_ _

__

Nereval took the words in and tried to memorize them, her fingers ghosting over the words, “Resdayn was what we call Morrowind, wasn’t it? Before your death?”

 

“Indeed. Do you intend to soak up every ounce of History you can find?” He mused, smirking at her a little.

 

She nodded, looking at him with a small shrug of her shoulders, “When or rather if I get to retire, I want to be a lore master, filling a home with so many books and be paid to tell people history lessons!”

 

Nerevar tilted his head to the side, “What if nobody wants to remember history, hm? What if they just want to move forward and forget.”

 

With a scowl she looked at him, “If they forget they don’t learn. They’ll have nothing to move forward with, mistakes are made so we learn from them.”

 

“Wise counsel.” He hummed, relaxing back against a log someone before them had used as a seat, “So give me an example. A part of history that we should learn from.

 

She paused while she thought, setting her book down and tucking her legs under her as she moved to stoke the fire. “The Dwemer are the easiest to learn from. They messed with something they didn’t truly understand and disappeared. If they knew what they were dealing with they would still be here, correct?”

 

Nerevar never thought of It that way, Dumac had no idea what was going on just beneath his nose and he regretted the decision to go to war with the Dwemer. If he had just sat down with the Dwemer King, perhaps they would still be here, continuing to make astounding discoveries with their technology. “You are right, and have more wisdom than most. Not many know what happened, nor do they know what lies beneath Red Mountain.” He smiled, proud of how much she had learned from the dreams he had shown, doing his best to push the dreams Dagoth Ur forced onto her.

 

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Not many have a dead general breathing down their necks.”

 

He used what force he could muster to playfully push her shoulder, a smirk coming onto his face, “Not many are lucky to have a dead general hang around them, I’m just glad you are not as power thirsty as most.”

 

She laughed, “Power thirsty? Even the thought of speaking to someone other than you makes me nervous, how am I going to manage this whole Nerevarine thing alone?”

 

He raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest and his legs stretching out before them.

 

“Who said you are alone?”


End file.
